tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggs and Pets
With the exploration of Perelandra well under way, several new species have been discovered. While these creatures are normally untameable, it has been found that if raised from eggs, people have been able to form a sort of mutual understanding and respect with them, enabling them to become exotic pet followers and status symbols. It takes a little money, lots of time, devotion, and luck to raise one however, and you have to be sure you can take care of these creatures properly. It's a big responsibility! ' ' Where to find them While exploring Perelandra, your group may encounter a ‘secret’ in an unexplored hex. There is a chance that the ‘secret’ is a nest. When a nest is discovered, the DM can decide the type of nest, or they may elect to have you roll randomly to determine what kind of nest it is. When you return from the expedition and give this information to the pathfinder guild, NIKO will send out an expedition to obtain the eggs. This will always be a difficulty 4-5 mission. NIKO has a waiting list of adventurers who want to obtain an egg, so make sure to sign up on that list. Preference will be given to the one who discovered the nest, however. ' ' How to raise them When the eggs are returned, adventurers may purchase an incubator to hatch the egg. These incubators can be purchased from NIKO for 750g. After that, the hatchling must be raised to maturity. This takes a long time, and during this time, the creatures are considered RP pets. When the creature matures, it can be convinced to aid you from time to time using their special abilities, but since they are not designated as animals, they cannot be taught tricks. If you build a “habitat” room on your property, this provides everything needed to raise, feed and maintain this creature while it is not out adventuring with you. ' ' How to use them Much like pack or riding animals that accompany you on adventures, these pets are not considered to be “in combat”, and therefore are in no danger of being attacked, unless you choose to put them in harm’s way. Upon maturation, the creature gains an ability which you can activate as a move action. Once the ability has been activated, it is considered to be used up whether or not it is successful Animals Pangolin Incubation Period: 2 months Time to Maturation: 6 months Ability: Once per week, your pangolin charges an enemy you designate within 30’ and can make a touch attack with its tongue equal to your handle animal check. If successful, the enemy’s armor or weapon gains the broken condition unless it makes a reflex save, DC 10+ your ranks in handle animal. Special: Eats 1 lb of metal every day while travelling with you. ' ' Steamjelly Incubation Period: 1 month Time to Maturation: 3 months Ability: Once per month the steamjelly can release a cloud of steam around you, granting you concealment with a miss chance equal to half your ranks in handle animal rounded down times 10% until the beginning of your next turn. Special: Requires 2 gallons of water be sprayed onto it every day you are not in a water hex or it is not raining. Steamjellies cannot survive desert or cold environments. ' ' Dragonfly Incubation Period: 1 month Time to Maturation: 1 month Ability: Once per month the dragonfly can fly to an area you designate within 50’ and can use its breath weapon to affect a 10’ x 10’ square. This breath weapon deals 1d6 x half your ranks in handle animal rounded down (maximum of 6d6) elemental damage of its type to all within the area. The reflex save for half damage is equal to 10 + half your ranks in handle animal rounded down. Special: Dragonflies cannot survive cold environments ' ' Tidal Crab Incubation Period: 1 month Time to maturation: 3 months Ability: Once per week, the tidal crab can charge any enemy you designate within 30’ to make an attack using your handle animal check. If successful, the attack deals 1d4+1 physical damage, and then makes a free grapple attempt, using your handle animal check for the CMB check. If successful, the target is grappled for 1 round. Special: Requires 2 gallons of water be poured onto it everyday you are not in a water hex or it is not raining. Tidal crabs cannot survive desert environments ' ' Faecasite Incubation Period: 1 month Time to maturation: 3 months Ability: Once per week the faecasite slithers to any enemy you designate within 30’ and makes an attack using your handle animal check. If successful, it burrows up the enemy’s asshole and deals 1d4 bleed damage per round until the creature is dead, or stops the bleeding, at which point the faecasite crawls back out of the asshole and back to you. Special: Can only survive during adventuring while inside the rectum of a humanoid. ' ' Mudra Incubation Period: 2 months Time to maturation: 6 months Ability: Once per week, the mudra can fling its poo at any enemy you designate within 30’ as a ranged touch attack using your handle animal check. If successful, the enemy makes a fortitude save or is sickened for 1 minute. This save DC is equal to 10 + your handle animal ranks. Special: if you roll a natural 1 on your handle animal check, the mudra instead clings to you, covering your mouth with its poo-stained hands, causing you to be sickened for 1 minute instead. (no saving throw) ' ' Drake Incubation Period: 3 months Time to maturation: 3 years Ability: Once per month, if you make a successful diplomacy check, your drake will fly you anywhere within 1 Perelandra map hex. Special: The drake can serve as an ‘animal companion’ to classes with the animal companion feature upon maturation. The drake tends to talk shit to you while on adventures. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Eggs and Pets